Stranded
by fadlun-kun
Summary: Terdampar akibat pertarungan antara 4 orang yang mempunyai jutsu berhubungan ruang dan waktu.


**Warnings: **Akatsuki-Naruto, Emotoinless Naruto, Red-Hair Naruto, Shisui-Sharingan Naruto, Naruto-centric, Missing-Nin Rank S Naruto, and maybe OOC.

**Summary: **Pertarungan antara Minato– ayahnya –, Kakashi, dan juga Tobi membuat Naruto terdampar entah kemana. Hal ini karena adu jutsu antara mereka berempat yang berkaitan dengan ruang dan waktu.

Disclaimer: Ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi yang dibuat untuk menghibur siapa saja yang berkenan membaca fiksi ini. _I own nothing_.

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**Where Am I?**

**Chapter 1**

**(I'm Lost, What The Hell Is World?)**

Sebuah ledakan tercipta dan membuat kawah agak besar di tengah hutan sisi kota Kuoh. Berdirilah seseorang memakai jubah yang terkesan seperti cosplayer. Awan merah, itulah ciri khas yang dapat disimpulkan dari pakaian itu.

Pandangan datar, dengan bola mata yang berbeda –hitam dan biru– mencoba mengobservasi wilayah sekitar. Sikap tenang, raut muka acuh tak acuh namun mengisyaratkan ke waspadaan yang luar biasa. Pemuda dengan kulit putih susu itu memejamkan matanya, saup-saup angin mengibarkan helaian rambutnya. Pemuda itu kembali membuka kedua bola matanya, namun ada hal yang berbeda, warna mata itu –merah terang dengan tiga tomoe dan merah gelap berpupil vertikal– .

Dalam satu kedipan, pemuda itu sudah berpindah tempat. Sekarang, pemuda itu sedang berada diatas bangunan gedung melihat seluruh wilayah kota dengan raut datarnya. Jubah akatsukinya berkibar akibat terpaan angin malam yang cukup cepat. Pemuda menautkan alisnya ketika melihat orang-orang menaiki sebuah besi panjang yang bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Suna? ...Kiri? ...Kumo? ...Oto? ...Iwa? ...Ame?"

Tentu saja, pemuda itu tidak mengharapkan jawaban orang lain. Gedung besar di sepanjang mata memandang membuat pemuda itu menautkann kembali salah satu alisnya, 'Amegakure? ...bukan. tempat ini tidak seperti Ame, struktur gedung mereka terlalu berbeda jauh. Jadi dimana ini?'

Pemuda itu melompat dari gedung tinggi yang ia pijak, beralih dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya. Pemuda itu turun ke trotoar jalan lebih tepatnya dalam gang, memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang informasi dunia ini. Apakah ini termasuk dalam kategori untuk ditiru dalam dunia Tsukoyomi, seperti yang Tobi katakan padanya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak bak sampah itu. Menundukan badannya, tangan itu mengambil buku itu, dan satu persatu, ia mebalik halaman demi halaman yang telah ada didalam buku itu. Menurut apa yang ia baca, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dunia sekarang telah lebih modern dari pada dunianya berasal, sangat tertinggal jauh. Itulah kesimpulan dari kemajuan teknologi di dunianya berasal dengan dunia yang saat ini ia pijak. Berkat kemampuan 'Namikaze' yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya [membaca aksara semesta], ia dapat mencerna informasi yang baru ia dapat hanya dengan sekali pandang, 'Jadi besi berjalan itu bernama Bus...!'

Dari pada buku ini dibuang begitu saja, pemuda itu lebih memilih menyimpannya ke dalam sebuah scroll. Manusia tidak bisa berjalan tanpa sebuah ilmu yang mendampinginya! Adalah sebuah prinsip yang pemuda itu gunakan dimana pun ia berada. Adalah orang bodoh yang membuang ilmu begitu saja.

Kurang dari satu kedip, pemuda itu sudah berpindah tempat kembali ke sebuah taman yang berada di sisi bagian barat kota. Perlahan, setiap bagian tubuhnya berubah menjadi burung gagak hitam kelam yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota. Salah satu dari perwujudannya singgah di sebuah ranting pohon, di taman bagian utara kota. Dalam pengawasanya, dia dapat melihat dua orang berbeda jenis sedang berjalan santai dengan canda tawa disetiap langkah mereka. Pandangannya menajam kala ia melihat gestur tubuh yang mencurigakan dan sayup-sayup ia juga merasakan aura yang aneh muncul dari gadis itu, walaupun tidak setajam saat dia menggunakan Sage Mode.

**BLAST**

Ia dapat melihat perwujudan asli dari gadis itu, dua sayap hitam menghiasi punggung gadis itu seperti malaikat, namun berwarna hitam. Keyakinannya juga bertambah kala ia melihat gadis itu berpakaian minim yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan intimnya saja. Gadis bukanlah malaikat.

"Maukah kau mati untukku?" dalam perwujudan gagaknya, ia sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang gadis bersayap hitam itu katakan. Terlebih lagi gadis itu dapat menciptakan sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya, dalam dunia ninja tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan elemen yang satu ini, cahaya. Bahkan tidak satu pun orang yang ia temui dapat menggunakan elemen cahaya, baru pertama kali ia dibuat agak terkejut akan kemampuan seseorang.

**Jlebb**

Gadis itu membunuh pemuda rambut cokelat yang menurutnya adalah kekasihnya. Ia tidak terkejut, di dunia ninja apalagi ia juga seorang Nuke-Nin Rank S yang banyak diburu. Pertumpahan darah adalah makanannya setiap hari. Membunuh atau dibunuh, itulah pilihan yang dapat diambil di dunia ninja.

"Maafkan aku, salahkan Tuhan yang memberikanmu [Sacred Gear]. Kau adalah ancaman bagi kami," gadis itu hilang meninggalkan helaian bulu-bulu hitam yang berterbangan. Pemuda itu menangkap sebuah kata yang asing di telinganya, 'Sacred Gear? Apakah sejenis senjata? ...aku harus cari tahu mengenai ini'. Belum sempat ia mengepakan sayapnya, ia dapat melihat sebuah simbol yang ia tidak tahu apa itu. Keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah dan meletakan sebuah benda di atas tubuh pemuda cokelat itu. Ajaib, itulah kata yang ada didalam pikirannya. Ia dapat melihat luka di dada pemuda itu hilang, dan ia dapat kembali merasakan hawa kehidupan pemuda cokelat itu. Hebat, sungguh suatu keajaiban.

**~•~**

"Dunia yang menarik."

Perkataan singkat keluar dari mulut pemuda yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah taman di temani oleh burung gagak disekelilingnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri jalan taman yang ia pijak. Hanya beberapa langkah pemuda itu berhenti.

"Turunlah."

Pemuda itu melirikan ekor matanya ke belakang, hanya ingin melihat siapa yang terbang membuntutinya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang mempunyai sayap biru-putih turun dari ketinggian. Dalam pandangan datarnya, ia dapat melihat pemuda berambut perak yang mempunyai keanehan pada aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu, manusia-gelap-naga.

Angin malam mengalun lembut, suasana sepi dan mencekam, kedua pemuda itu hanya saling pandang tanpa ada yang berinisiatif tuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bertarunglah denganku!"

Pemuda berambut merah tetap diam tidak menanggapi apa yang pemuda berambut perak itu katakan, pandangan datar sebagai jawabannya. Tidak ada satu pun pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu, hanya jubah awan merahnya yang melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus. Seperti yang pemuda berambut perak itu lihat, memang sepertinya sosok di depannya hanya diam tak melakukan suatu apapun. Namun jika lebih mencermati dengan lebih detail, dapat terlihat sikap siap bertarung yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Dengan santainya pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda mirip dengan pisau dari lengan jubahnya, namun mempunyai struktur yang berbeda, itu adalah sebuah kunai dengan kertas menempel pada bagian ujungnya.

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan kunai itu ke tanah, sepertinya pemuda di depannya terkecoh dengan melihat jatuhnya kunai itu. Sebuah kesempatan emas yang pemuda berambut merah itu dapatkan. Tanpa menyia-nyiakannya, seiring jatuhnya kunai itu secara slowmotion, tepat kunai itu menyentuh tanah, kilatan merah muncul di depan pemuda berambut perak itu. Belum sempat mengungkapkan rasa terkejutnya, pemuda berambut merah itu menggumankan sesuatu...

"**Genjutsu, Sharingan**."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan datar pemuda berambut itu, pemuda perak itu limbung dan terjatuh ke tanah. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk memulai masuk ke dalam ingatan-ingatan korbannya. Informasi demi informasi perlahan masuk ke dalam otaknya, mungkin korbannya tahu banyak tentang dunia ini, suatu informasi yang berharga. 'Pantat..Pantat...Pantat...Bertarung? Cih, sebenarnya apa ini!?' pemuda itu membuka kembali kedua matanya, dengan perlahan ia memusatkan aliran chakra ke mata kanannya untuk memulai tahap kedua jutsunya.

**DEG**

Sekarang, pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam pikiran pemuda yang menjadi korbannya. Ia dapat melihat sekeliling berupa ruangan alam putih sejauh mata memandang.

**[Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa muncul di sini?]**

Suara berat menggema ke seluruh penjuru hingga memasuki gendang telingannya. Namun hanya pandangan datar yang diberikan oleh Nuke-Nin kepada sosok bayangan yang ada di depannya. Tanpa rasa takut, ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu, namun ia merasakan suatu penghalang yang menghalangi dia dengan sosok itu.

"Tidak berguna."

Dengan satu tebasan tangan secara horizontal, penghalang itu pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang terlihat seperti kaca pecah. Sekarang, sosok yang hanya terlihat seperti bayangan, sekarang terlihat jelas seperti apa wujud dari sosok itu. Nuke-Nin itu menautkan salah satu alisnya, Naga? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak atau hanya sebuah jutsu yang biasanya ia dan ninja-ninja lain tunjukan dalam bentuk elemen alam. Namun, sosok besar dihadapannya adalah nyata, naga itu berwujud dan tidak diciptakan oleh jutsu elemen-elemen. Seekor Naga raksasa besar berwarna putih dengan sayap yang membentang lebar.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Dan itu bukan urusanmu."

Sosok Naga itu menggeram, namun sejenak intensitas energi itu terhenti. Sepersekian detik, intensitas energi yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok Naga itu bertambah besar. Naga putih itu terdiam sejenak, menatap Nuke-Nin dari mata ke mata. Namun hanya pandangan datar tanpa rasa takut didalamnya. Baru pertama kali ini, ada yang bisa menerobos masuk dan tidak takut akan wujudnya, apalagi yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang manusia yang notabenenya akan takut jika melihat sesuatu yang jarang mereka lihat.

Naga surgawi itu terkekeh sendiri dengan apa yang dipikirannya, **[Baru pertama kali ini ada Manusia dapat menembus pikiran seseorang, kau akan kuberi kehormatan untuk mengetahui siapa aku. Aku adalah Kaisar Naga Putih, Naga Surgawi. Hakuryuukou]**

Pemuda Nuke-Nin tetap pada pandangan datar, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan suatu ekspresi atau menunjukan terkejut, datar. Namun sepertinya ia tidak menyembunyikan lagi identitasnya.

"Namaku Naruto, seorang manusia."

Naga surgawi itu menatap lurus Naruto, nama yang unik yang pernah ia temui, **[Jadi apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?]**

Naruto diam untuk sesaat, tetap pada raut datarnya. Kemudian dia menatap balik sosok Naga Surgawi di depannya, "Apakah ada makhluk lain selain maunisa?" itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, pasalnya baru beberapa jam ia terdampar di dunia ini, banyak sekali keanehan dan aura yang berbeda-beda di setiap orang yang ia temui. Contohnya pemuda korbannya ini, dia memiliki tiga aura sekaligus. Dan jangan lupa dengan yang nama [Sacred Gear] yang sempat disebutkan oleh gadis bersayap hitam– yang membunuh pemuda tadi di taman –.

**[Hoo... jadi itu? Memang di sini terdapat beberapa Ras lain selain Manusia]**,Naga Surgawi itu henti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, menunggu reaksi dari pemuda bernama Naruto, namun tidak sesuai harapannya pemuda itu hanya diam dan tetap datar. Menghela nafas, Naga itu melanjutkan perkataannya, **[Ras tersebut adalah Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis]**.

Naruto dibuat bingung atas penuturan Naga Surgawi itu, tiga ras selain manusia menghuni di dunia ini? Apakah itu benar?! Padahal tidak ada satu pun yang namanya Malaikat yang turun di dunianya berasal, mungkin ada Malaikat di dunianya, namun itu adalah Malaikat kematian, "Jadi, pemuda ini adalah seorang manusia setengah iblis? Bukan begitu?"

**[Hahaha... kau memang pintar! Ya inangku adalah seorang manusia setengah iblis]**.

Jika benar maka, gadis yang telah membunuh seorang pemuda tadi adalah malaikat atau bisa disebut dengan malaikat jatuh, namun ada beberapa pertanyaan yang masih membuat ia bingung, terutama gadis iblis tadi yang membawa pemuda yang telah mati.

"Iblis, apakah mereka bisa menghidupkan manusia kembali?"

Naga Surgawi itu agak bingung dengan apa yang pemuda itu tanyakan, iblis secara teknis bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati, namun ada kabar bahwa ras iblis telah menemukan sebuah penemuan yang dapat me-reingkarnasi ras manusia ke dalam golongan mereka, mungkin itu yang pemuda itu maksud.

**[Oh itu, memang pihak iblis telah menemukan sesuatu yang dapat me-reingkarnasi seseorang dari ras mana saja. Iblis tidak bisa menghidupkan seseorang tanpa alat entah apa namanya, aku lupa tentang itu]**

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Naga di depannya, '..Apa alat itu yang tadi gadis itu letakan pada pemuda cokelat itu?' kembali dalam pikiran rasionalnya, Naruto bertanya kembali kepada sosok Naga Surgawi itu.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir, bagaimana keluar dari dunia ini? Aku bukan berasal dari dimensi yang kalian tempati."

**[Kau dari dimensi lain?]**, Naga itu tertawa ketika apa yang ia pikirkan benar. **[Melompati sebuah dimensi merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi ras Manusia, mengingat tekanan dan energi yang saling singkron juga dengan hukum ruang dan waktu yang sangat sulit untuk disatukan. Dan aku kagum ada Manusia yang melewatinya dengan selamat, hebat sekali]**. Naga itu kemudian menurunkan suaranya, **[Hanya satu yang dapat mengembalikanmu ke dunia asalmu tanpa melewati celah dimensi yang berbahaya, dia adalah yang bersayap cahaya berbalut dengan sinar emas terang. Harapanmu adalah Malaikat pemimpin Surga, Michael]**

Malaikat? Bagaimana ia bisa melihat para malaikat itu berada. Pasalnya dia sudah membunuh banyak ninja di dunia di mana ia berasal. Apa mereka mau membantu dirinya yang terlanjur dengan darah dosa itu? Itu jadi masalah yang harus dipecahkan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas semua informasinya. Aku ada urusan sedikit."

**~•~**

**GREP!**

Sebuah tinju berbalut energi alam itu berhasil Naruto tangkap, impresif. Naruto dapat meraskan energi alam yang mengalir cepat dan stabil pada gadis yang saat ini mencoba memukulnya.

"Hebat sekali, Nona."

Berakhir dengan ucapan itu, Naruto melempar gadis itu ke belakang. Namun sepertinya gadis itu mempunyai reflek yang sangat bagus, hingga ia bisa mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah yang ia pijak.

"Kau juga, nyan" kembali gadis itu mengarahkan tinjuannya, namun kali ini dengan kecepatan dan tenaga yang mungkin berkali-kali lipat dari awal penyerangan. Jika Naruto bukan anggota akatsuki, munkin sekarang ia sudah terkena pukulan mematikan oleh gadis itu. '..Seperti Sakura-chan..' pandangannya teralih ketika melihat sebuah lingkaran heksagram muncul disamping pemuda yang menjadi korbannya tadi.

"Segera bawa Vali kembali!"

Menyerinagi, tidak semudah itu Naruto meloloskan musuhnya begitu saja. Dengan satu kedip, munculah kilatan merah di depan sosok yang baru muncul dan lekas menendang sosok itu dengan kerasnya.

**DUAKH**

Sosok yang Naruto tendang, terpental jauh hingga menghancurkan tanaman-tanaman yang ada di taman, "Tidak semudah itu kalian lolos dariku." Tatapan datar itu mengarah ke sosok pemuda dan gadis yang sudah berani melawannya.

1 detik

Pemuda dan gadis itu tergeletak lemah terkena serangan yang Naruto lancarkan. Kecepatan yang melebihi Hiraishin, tanpa membutuhkan segel atau apapun. Merupakan jutsu yang Naruto andalkan, perkembangan dari tekhnik Hiraishin ayahnya dipadukan dengan tekhnik pukulan Raikage Ai, senjata yang lebih mematikan dari sebuah serangan semacam bijuudama. Sejujurnya, ia hanya memukul pemuda yang baru datang tanpa memukul gadis yang mencoba menyerangnya lebih dahulu. Naruto hanya menotok titik pergerakan aliran alam dari gadis itu. "Apa kalian masih bisa bertahan? Sepertinya tidak."

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menghiraukan pemuda dan gadis itu, sekarang ia sedang tidak ada nafsu untuk membunuh seseorang. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak, angin malam mengibarkan jubah akatsukinya, "Kali ini kalian kubebaskan."

Kembali Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taman kota itu.

•

•

•

**To Be Continue**

**Author Note: **Pendek? Ok, chapter pertama ini memang pendek. Namun besok chapter dua akan lebih panjang lagi dan seterusnya. Maaf untuk yang menanyakan update fic yang lain, sepertinya akan kuupdate beberpa hari lagi. Untuk fiksi 'Penjaga Putri Rias' jujur saya gak memahi character Naruto karena lamanya tidak kutuliskan, saya sedang berusaha untuk mengingat kembali sifat-sifat Naruto.

Dan untuk fiksi ini sendiri mungkin sudah mainstream, tapi ya inilah. Sedikit penjelasan: Naruto adalah anggota akatsuki, bisa disimpulkan sendiri kekuatan Naruto. Dan kenapa Naruto memiliki Sharingan, itu akan saya jelaskan beberapa chapter ke depan.

**P.S: Saya membuka polling mengenai pairing. Jika kalian bersedia, silahkan siapa yang menurut Anda siapa yang pas untuk dijadikan pairnya Naruto. Saya berharap ada yang membantu dalam masalah ini. Dibuka s/d Chapter 4.**

**P.S.S: Saya mohon untuk direview fiksi ini, dan saya juga berharap jangan hanya satu baris kolom review (Lanjut, Update kilat etc). Anda harus bersedia mencurahkan pikiran Anda tentang fiksi ini. Apapun itu, saya akan terima. **


End file.
